The Other Pack
by BookLover-2502
Summary: What if there was another pack? What if it was all girls? Full Summary Inside because it's too long to type again and I'm lazy. ON HOLD
1. BlurbSummary

Overview and Summary/Blurb

Ilayna is the Alpha of a wild werewolf pack **(They are like the pack in Twilight, so they can 'phase' whenever they want).** This pack is one of a kind. They can speak when they are wolves, their clothes disappear when they 'phase' and change the size of their wolf. The major difference is that the pack is made up of only females. Yup, only females. When Ilayna and her pack are travelling through La Push they come across a pack much like their own. When they see Leah in the pack, they will do anything to get her into their own pack. Will Leah give in? Or will she stay with her pack?

Thats the idea I had for the story, I will post the first chapter soon. This is the pack:

Alpha: Ilayna - Silver/grey wolf with bright green eyes

Beta: Adira - Chestnut/deer like fur with stormy blue eyes

Hunters:

\- Celestia - Golden brown fur with deep brown eyes

\- Elspeth - Smokey grey fur with startling blue eyes

\- Ione - Pure white wolf with violet eyes

Guards:

\- Andrea - White with brown streaks and violet eyes

\- Saskia - Roan blue fur with grey eyes

\- Tempest - Storm-like fur with lightning blue eyes

(Everyone joins in the fighting)

Thats the pack, it is very organised and Ilayna trusts Adira to keep it that way. Ilayna and Adira were the best of friends when they were younger, and when they both became werewolves, they created the pack together. Ilayna was the best fit for leader, so she became the alpha. The pack is wild. They stay as wolves most of the time, phasing to do things but mostly they are wolves.

 _BL-2502_


	2. Character Descriptions

**THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER AND YOU NEED TO READ THE ENTIRE THING! Thank you =D.**

 **I decided that doing character descriptions before actually starting the story would be a good idea (Whew! I wrote that about 5 times in different ways before I was happy with it!).**

 **So... I guess...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **First Character - Ilayna Callaway**_

Name: Ilayna Storm Callaway

Age: 17 nearly 18

Family:  
-Mother: Rhea Kendrick (Married to Dean Kendrick)  
-Father: Unknown  
-Sister: Farren Callaway  
-Half-Brother: Jai (J-ay) Kendrick

Status in pack: Alpha

Info: Ilayna was adored by her mother until she found that she took after Rhea's own mother. She looked mostly like her grandmother and so did her sister. Rhea had run away from home when she found out that her mother was a werewolf. She knew that her children would too. She found out that her husband was a werewolf also. Phoenix hadn't imprinted on her so she was free to divorce him without thoroughly breaking him. Soon Ilayna and her sister, Farren, were treated like scum, being given little food and not nearly enough water. Rhea hoped she could subtly starve them to death and pretend that it wasn't her fault. This didn't work as Ilayna often went to a friends place and Farren did as well. They got food there.

* * *

 _ **Second Character - Adira Keys**_

Name: Adira Maria Keys

Age: Just turned 17

Family:  
-Mother: Alex Keys (Married to Max Keys)  
-Father: Max Keys (Married to Alex Keys)

Status in pack: Beta

Info: Adira was born into a relatively wealthy family. She grew up with doting parents and a lovely house. She met Ilayna at school and found out about how she was treated at home. She invited Ilayna and her sister, Farren, over every afternoon. Ilayna became Adira's bestest of bestest friends **(Yes, bestest. I am aware that is not a word. I used it because I can. DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE!)**.

* * *

 _ **Third Character - Celestia Mason**_

Name: Celstia Anise Artemis Mason

Age: 16 nearly 17

Family:  
-Mother: Aurea Anise Mason (Married to Liulfr Mason)  
-Father: Liulfr Lyall Mason (Married to Aurea Mason)  
-Sister: Marvella Anise Artemis Mason

Status in pack: Head Hunter

Info: Celestia was born into a very wealthy family and was given the best of everything. She understands that not everyone is as fortunate as her and her family donates money to charities regularly. Celestia grew up with stories of her fathers time as a lone wolf. Liulfr was a werewolf much like herself. The family knew that one of the sisters would be a werewolf and it just so happened to be Celestia. Marvella doesn't appreciate this and hates her sister. Marvella is your cliché 'rich kid'. Celestia joined the pack as a hunter and was one of the first to join, due to her desperation to get away from her horrible sister.

* * *

 _ **Fourth Character - Elspeth**_

Name: Elspeth (Further names are unknown)

Age: 17 nearly 18

Family:  
-Mother: Unknown  
-Father: Unknown

Status in pack: Hunter

Info: Elspeth has no memory of family, as she was left at an orphanage at 3 months. There was a letter given to the orphanage that stated her first name, birthday and age. Elspeth was bullied by the kids because she didn't have a full name. She was the weaker one because the kids wouldn't let her have enough food. If she got something the others didn't, it would be ruined or taken by them before she could yell "STOP!". Elspeth was so glad to hear that she would be allowed to leave the orphanage to live with the pack. One of the caretakers at the orphanage was a werewolf herself.

* * *

 ** _Fifth Character - Ione Winterbrooke_**

Name: Ione Charity Winterbrooke

Age: 16

Family:  
-Mother: Bernadette Aurora Winterbrooke (Married to Camball Winterbrooke)  
-Father: Camball David Winterbrooke (Married to Bernadette Winterbrooke)  
-Twin Sister: Andrea Eris Winterbrooke

Status in pack: Hunter

Info: Ione was the sister that no one wanted. Her parents wanted one child, and they wanted Andrea to be that one child. Andrea was favoured while Ione was not. Andrea had everything while Ione had Andrea's things that she didn't want. Despite this, the sisters where very close. When Ione became a werewolf she was scared she would have to leave her sister. Her parents where more than willing to say goodbye to her, and she left. Ione didn't think her sister was a werewolf but one day Andrea joined the pack and she was overjoyed.

* * *

 _ **Sixth Character - Andrea Winterbrooke**_

Name: Andrea Eris Winterbrooke

Age: 16

Family:  
-Mother: Bernadette Aurora Winterbrooke (Married to Camball Winterbrooke)  
-Father: Camball David Winterbrooke (Married to Bernadette Winterbrooke)  
-Twin Sister: Andrea Eris Winterbrooke

Status in pack: Head Guard

Info: As said above, Andrea was the sister her parents loved. Andrea was given everything and she didn't fail to notice the difference with how her sister was treated. Andrea would sneak food to her sister in the night and give her clothes she didn't want or need. Andrea loved her sister was very upset when Ione left for the pack. This changed when Andrea became a werewolf also. She found out that her father was a werewolf and her grandfather was also one. Andrea joined the pack and was reunited with her sister.

* * *

 ** _Seventh Character - Saskia McNamara_**

Name: Saskia Nova Graywater

Age: 17

Family:  
-Mother: Athena Gold Graywater (Deceased)  
-Father: Maximus Graywater (In Grief over lost wife)

Status in pack: Guard

Info: Saskia grew up in a simple home near the beach. She became a werewolf when she was 15 and hated it. She only joined the pack after her mother died. When Athena died, Saskia decided to eave to give her father space. She visits sometimes but he is still in the grieving stage.

* * *

 _ **Eighth Character - Tempest Blackburne**_

Name: Tempest Raine Blackburne

Age: 17

Family:  
-Mother: Persephone Demeter Blackburne (Married to Cedric Blackburne)  
-Father: Cedric Arian Blackburne (Married to Persephone Blackburne)  
-Brother: Quentin Arian Blackburne

Status in pack: Guard

Info: Tempest was born into a regular family. She was sassy from the moment she could talk. She had an attitude that made everyone laugh. Her brother was the calm and collected one (He is older), while Tempest was headstrong. She often got in trouble but didn't care. When she became a pack member she found it difficult to settle in and still does't feel accepted.

* * *

Thats all you guys need to know for now. It took me forever to get the names right! I looked up things like: _Unique middle names for girls_ and so on. My family were really confused until I told them what I was trying to do! Heres a tip though. If your looking for a nice last name for your character search _unique last names for stories_ and click the first link. Its a story on wattpad (I take no credit) and has a lot of different names written in alphabetical order!

Anyway, enough with that.

I promise that the next chapter will be a proper chapter! And by the way, I am most likely going to be focusing on this story the most. The Demon Within will have monthly updates or less so expect a new chapter on that soon. Plus I have Back to Black to write along with a one shot I haven't announced yet. I will wait for a while to put that onto my profile and also to publish. That one will be edited and re-edited all the stinking time!

 _BL-2502_


	3. 1 A New Member and Weird Scents

**Chapter 1: A New Member and New Scents**

 **Welcome to the first chapter oooooooooof... Drumroll please...**

 **The Other Pack! Not a very unique name, but I like it. The Overview and Summary/Blurb has all the info in it that you need to get the story. Bits and pieces will be introduced slowly, the backgrounds of the characters will be told slowly. If I make a sequel, it will be a Percy Jackson crossover. I'm excited for this story to be honest. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **So, without further dilly dallying, here we gooooooo!**

 **Wait wait wait! Heres the POV list.**

 **Ilayna: IPOV**

 **Adira: APOV**

 **Celstia: CPOV**

 **Elspeth: EPOV**

 **Ione: IonPOV**

 **Andrea: AnPOV**

 **Saskia: SPOV (I'm tempted to make that SassPOV, just because i'm making her sassy,tell me what you want)**

 **Tempest: TPOV**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's AKA The Other Pack, I don't own any characters in Twilight.**

* * *

 **IPOV**

I was sitting in the clearing that I called home watching over the rest of my pack milling about. Tempest - as per usual - was pacing on the outskirts, desperate to do something. My best friend and beta, Adira, was at my side. I turned to her after noticing Tempest.

"Could you tell Tempest to go mark the boundaries again? She looks really restless." I suggested. Adira nodded.

"Good idea." She stood on all fours and shook herself once. She then proceeded to pad down the slope and walk over to Tempest. I saw Adira ask Tempest to check the boundaries, again. Tempest huffed and sat down, I could hear her complaint from over here.

"But I did that earlier! Why can't Andrea! She hasn't in a long time!"

"Ilayna has asked you to stop pacing over here and do something. Andrea is busy with helping Ione set the shelters up for tonight. Rain is definitely on the way." Adira said firmly, shooting a glance at the sky.

"Fine..." Tempest rose and stalked out of the camp to do what I asked.

I looked over at the two sisters, Andrea and Ione. They were both working on reinforcing the shelters for winter. The cold season was approaching, and I was worried our shelters weren't enough. Andrea was currently in her human form, her white and brown hair (Dyed) whipping around in the wind. Andrea's hands were tying knot after knot, weaving branches together to form a thick shelter. Her sister, Ione, was collecting a pile of leaves inside the den, and lining the walls. Celestia digging small wolf-sized holes in the ground and filling it with brambles and leaves. The three worked together efficiently and well. I had the most protected den, since it was a cave.

I had a decent sized cave with ivy covering the entrance and moss covering the walls. I had a dip in the stone floor for a nest and it had brambles, moss and leaves lining it. There was a smaller cave behind mine, with a passage leading to it. That was my private area where I kept my human things like my phone and a change of clothes.

I was currently assessing my camp with critical eyes, making sure the dens where ready for tonights storm. The wind was picking up. Wind whistled above our hollow, creating an eery feeling in the campsite.

My thoughts were so preoccupied that I didn't notice Adira sitting next to me again, I only noticed her when she spoke,

"Heard from your family recently?" I jumped slightly, startled. Adira chuckled as I smoothed my fur down.

"No, I haven't, actually. I think I better give Farren a call soon, she'll want to hear about the pack." I mused once I had gotten over my initial shock. Farren, my younger sister, was extremely interested in pack life and wanted to be updated regularly. My mother, on the other hand, absolutely hated hearing about it. My mother Rhea hated anything that wasn't remotely _human_. She wanted to be as normal as possible, and my half-brother was the most normal one in the family. Rhea had broken up with my father after finding out he was a werewolf. She had had Farren and I then, but then she remarried and had a son. Jai, pronounced Jay, was mums favourite child. He was completely normal, and Rhea loved it. As you can probably tell, I rather hate my mother. She was extremely rude to my sister and I since we were definitely _not_ normal. I was kicked out as soon as I became a werewolf like my father. I never found out who he was though.

On this thought, I turned to my den and phased into my human form. I walked quickly to the part of my den where my phone was.

Picking it up, I noticed that Farren had texted me.

 _Can you come home soon? I have something URGENT to tell you._ She had written.

 _Alright, I will see if I can get there within the next hour._ I replied. The message had barely gone through when Farren replied

 _Great! See you soon!_ I chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm. I walked outside and over to Adira, who had also phased to her human form.

"Farrren wants me to visit, I said I'd try to be there within the hour." I said, walking up beside her. Adira nodded.

"Will you spend the night around there or try to get back?"

"I'll probably spend the night there, it'll depend on when the rain hits." I replied, considering my options. Mum wouldn't be very happy if I had to stay, she would let me though. She doesn't have the heart to kick people out, she would have kicked Farren out long ago.

"Alright, I will take over for when you are gone, yes?" Adira teased

"No. Elspeth will be in charge." I joked, a smile playing on my face. Adira turned to me and gasped

"I got Ilayna to smile!" She shouted out to everyone. I rolled my eyes.

I rarely smiled or joked, I was rather serious. That was mostly because I worried about my sister. I had a feeling I won't be worrying as much after this visit.

"Well, I think I will wait until Tempest gets back before I leave." I said then phased into my smaller silver wolf and walked towards the entrance to sit for a while.

Just as I reached the entrance, Tempest rushed back into camp. I stopped her near the entrance

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I picked up a weird scent just outside the border. There was three trails. Two males-" She shuddered slightly "And a female." Tempest finished.

"I'm going into La Push to see my sister for the night, I will meet you back here in the morning and look into it further. I will see if I can find anything in La Push." I mused "Which direction did the trail come from?"

"La Push." Tempest confirmed

"And it was wolf scent?"

"Yup." I nodded,

"Alright, I'd best be off, see you tomorrow. Don't do anything while I am gone." I said, mock glaring at her before dashing through the tunnel.

I enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through my fur. The freedom of running revived me. The wind slapped my ears to the back of my head, my fur streaming behind me. I knew that I could run faster, but I didn't. I was already running very fast for a wolf. If I looked behind me, a stream of silver followed me like a trail. It was a mere echo of where I had been. I let out a howl, knowing I would arrive soon and my pack would want to know I was alright.

A mere second later a howl answered me.

I froze, my legs becoming stiff and I stopped immediately.

I did not recognise that howl. It was distinctly male, I could tell that. The howl was one of another werewolf. I had heard stories from my mentor about a large group of werewolves made solely of males. My legs started to move again as I continued running, I'd have to look into it further later.

In less than a minute, I was back in my human form and knocking on the door of my mothers house. The door swung open and my mother - in all her oh so wonderful glory - was glaring at me.

"Farren told me you where coming. Should have guessed she meant as soon as possible." She grumbled

"Great to see you too oh dear mother. Could I come in please?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Watch it, Ilayna." Rhea snarled, stepping aside to let me in. I walked inside and took off my combat boots and leather jacket. What? I like boots and leather!

"Layna!" A very familiar voice squealed.

"Ren!" I exclaimed as she leapt into my open arms for a hug. I squeezed her tightly before dropping her to the ground.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" I said, looking down at her.

"Yes, come outside." Farren led me quickly to the back garden.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm like you." She said simply, not breaking eye contact.

I was very _very_ confused "What do you mean?"

She then closed her eyes, and within a second, she was a midnight black wolf with her normal hazel coloured eyes. I gasped.

"Now do you see what I mean?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Your not safe with Rhea. You will have to join the pack." I said, phasing myself.

Farren nodded enthusiastically. I could tell she was eager to join because her eyes lit up.

"Alright, you have to tell Rhea where you are going. I will meet you at the edge of the woods. Follow my scent and meet me there." I ordered, turning and running towards the fence. I could feel Farren watching me as I leaped over the fence and raced towards the woods.

* * *

"Welcome to pack, Farren." I announced standing at the entrance to camp. Farren was looking around the camp with wide eyes, completely shocked and excited.

For the next half hour I was introducing Farren to everyone and explaining how our system worked for new members.

"You will have to complete a test of physical and mental ability. This will determine what status you hold in the pack." I explained.

"But can't I just be beta? I'm your sister, I should get the role just below you since your Alpha." Farren asked. Everyone turned to look at Farren.

"Go back to work. It is a valuable question." Everyone turned back to what they were doing. "Farren, it doesn't work that way. You have to earn Beta. The only reason I became Alpha was because I was the first one of us, Adira followed after. This system was put in place for a reason." I said gently.

"Oh." Was Farren's answer.

I looked into the sky it was definitely starting to cloud over. We had all eaten before, so we could retire early tonight. Everyone deserved it because of all the hard work they had been doing all day. I walked over to my ledge.

"Alright everyone! Time to turn in for the night, good work today. Tomorrow the hunters will have to go out." I looked at Celestia who nodded. "I will be doing something with Andrea and Tempest. Saskia I want you to be patrolling the borders with Adira and Farren's help." I looked at everyone who nodded in conformation.

"Good. Andrea, Tempest I will see you at first light." With that I turned into my den.

Tomorrow would be a day to look for those weird scents and figure out who made them. I shuddered when I though of the male scents Tempest had told me about.

Our pack had a thing against men, especially teenagers. They were into hunting and shot wolves. Every now and then they would shoot one of our pack by accident. Ione had been hit by a bullet when she was hunting and she wasn't able to do much for a few weeks because it hit her leg. We have had a thing against hunters and men ever since then. I, personally, have hated men always. My father was never there for me, all the boys at school bullied me for having a weird name and being so skinny. I snarled slightly when I remembered Jake Knights, the boy that bullied me the most. I had had my revenge on him. He got into hunting the same time I became a wolf. He would try to shoot me and I would attack him. It's safe to say he would always walk with a limp in his right leg after I was through with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy days! I finally finished this chapter! I was really struggling on getting this to work for me. This is my main story and I hope to update regularly. Also, updates will not be on a schedule. I will update when I can (And that is rarely).**

 **On a good note, its the holidays so I should be able to update every now and then for three weeks. This is my first week.**

 **Check out my other story, The Demon Within. It's a Percy Jackson fanfic.**

 **Review please!**

 _ **BL-2502**_


End file.
